


[柱扉/扉柱]Jump in and get your feet wet

by lovetobirama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Foot Jobs, Lime, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetobirama/pseuds/lovetobirama
Summary: 创设群破百抽梗活动——梗是“深夜伏案寫東西和最後染了白濁的本子”時間線是在佛間死掉，柱間已經當上千手族長，兩人大概二十幾歲，還沒和宇智波結盟的時候。可能雷點：無差＋足交，還有一點點看不出來的fetish
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, 千手柱間/千手扉間
Kudos: 9





	[柱扉/扉柱]Jump in and get your feet wet

**Author's Note:**

> ＊取名廢，上網找了句俗語當標題😂  
> 標題原意直翻是跳到進去讓你的腳弄濕，指要在實際生活中去學習，就像要跳進泳池裡學游泳一樣。
> 
> lofter舊文補檔，希望能當新糧吃得開心23333

====  
“扉間….”  
從門縫處往裡窺伺的人小聲叫喚著，千手扉間就不懂為什麼在自己家裡還要做賊似的偷摸行事，他永遠也搞不懂自家兄長。  
“大哥，你要進來就快點，房間的熱氣都要散了！”他攏了攏脖子上的白色毛領，頭也不抬的說。  
“喔喔，抱歉啊扉間，我馬上進來！”  
匡啷——叩、咚——  
千手柱間搬了一木盆的熱水進來，上面放著一托盤的東西，冒冒失失的撞到了門框和柱子，差點弄掉了東西灑了水，笨手笨腳的模樣完全不像在戰場上讓族人安心、讓敵人聞風喪膽的那個千手族長。  
扉間在心裡默默嘆了口氣，努力忽視對方製造的聲響，將心神專注在今年度族裡的總體收支上。  
他先將左手伸給對方。  
比體溫略高的熱毛巾敷在了手上，早已凍僵的手過了一會兒才緩緩感覺到了熱度。溫熱的毛巾讓他感到了一絲放鬆，一直提神費腦的處理了許久的族務，也該暫時休息一下了——千手柱間總能挑在弟弟差不多該休息的時候進來——他乾脆擱下了筆，轉了個身讓手不那麼彆扭，打算等柱間做完再說。  
“兄長，這次腳就不用了吧？”千手扉間看向柱間拿來的一堆東西就表示頭大，粗鹽、特製的精油、按摩石等工具，全部用上的話得花上一個小時，而且說到底男人根本不用這些東西。  
這是他們從少年時就開始的習慣，原本是千手柱間幫第一次做探查任務的弟弟去掉手腳上容易被發現身份的繭。  
在扉間上手學會偽裝後，轉而幫他檢查，然而他總是覺得弟弟處理得不夠好....這裡還能看到淺淺的痕跡，那裡仔細還能摸到繭等等——其實扉間都按著柱間教的方法做，哪能有什麼錯處，只是他實在太擔心僅剩的唯一的弟弟了，非要再親自做一遍才安心——而當時的千手扉間還是那個覺得自家兄長很穩重可靠的少年，還沒意識到柱間的話不能全聽，所以柱間說了偽裝不過關，他也就只是檢討自己的技術，乖乖的讓哥哥幫自己再做一次偽裝。  
這習慣就一直保持到了現在。  
即使已經過了需要偽裝小孩的年紀，即使早已到了他獨當一面的如今，千手柱間還是一如既往地幫千手扉間去繭去疤。  
然後這也成為了柱間為數不多的興趣之一，從一開始用族裡提供的醋水和粗布，到現在他自行研究出來的一整套工具，在戰事不那麼緊繃的冬季，總是時不時地來找自家弟弟擺弄。  
在兩年前柱間掌握了木遁那充滿生機的查克拉後，除了自己變成無疤體質外，也致力於讓扉間身上的手繭、疤痕消失，好像只要扉間身上沒有那些痕跡就能代表讓弟弟遠離戰爭夢想已經實現。  
而扉間則因為柱間這樣的行為，不得不在每次出戰時圍上毛領子和在臉上畫三道紅痕以增加自己的氣勢。  
“欸欸？扉間不嘛——今天我才想要試試另一種手法的說！”柱間哇哇大叫著。  
“兄長閉嘴！這麼晚說話如此大聲是想吵醒其他人嗎！”  
被弟弟斥責的柱間聽話的降低自己的音量“那扉間你就讓我試試嘛～”  
說實話扉間不怎麼想讓柱間試，一直以來因為保養確實有讓結印速度些微提升，他也就這麼讓兄長全權處理，直到以桃華為首的女孩子前陣子圍著問他要怎麼保養，他才發現除了手部以外的護理對於他來說是多餘的，雖然忍者鞋開放的設計讓腳外露容易脫皮粗糙，但那對男人來講又沒有影響，花這些時間保養不如多訓練——千手扉間一直是個實用派。  
但是當他哥捧著自己的手，放在頰邊蹭啊蹭的，用可憐兮兮的眼光看著自己時，扉間發現他拒絕不了。  
他又嘆了一口氣，將椅子讓了出來，自己坐到了桌面，左腳隨意地輕放在對方大腿上，伸出了右腳讓柱間繼續“試試”。  
然後千手扉間就後悔了，在柱間幫他敷過熱毛巾，雙手沾著粗鹽抓住他的腳開始搓揉時。  
“唔.....哈哈.....等等！....噗！....兄長！癢，別摸.....”  
扉間從來不知道自己的腳這麼怕癢，鹽粒在腳底滾動，對方溫熱的雙手一手捧住腳跟一手握住前端，用拇指指腹按壓搓揉，明明按摩手部只讓他覺得舒服放鬆，現在卻讓他癢的受不了。  
想要抽回腳卻被抓住，他難耐的撇過頭，卻忍不住從冒出笑聲和喘息聲。  
柱間有些新奇的看著扉間憋笑。  
從小時候開始，扉間就是四個兄弟裡面最穩重成熟的那一個，越長大越是難看到他毫無保留得大哭或者大笑，總是用理智克制著自己，為了看到更多難得一見的場景，柱間表面上還是一副我在認真幫你去除角質的樣子，手卻不老實輕輕地搔著腳底，扉間身體抖動的幅度加大。  
“哈哈哈.......住.....哈...手！...呼....哈....兄長....我快...喘....不過.....哈....氣....了”  
腳底癢的受不了還要控制自己不要亂踢到罪魁禍首。  
千手扉間一向很難拒絕千手柱間，即使是這時候也還是沒想到他可以直接制止大哥，兩手只是緊緊抓住桌沿。  
“扉間你再忍耐一下，很快就好了。”  
柱間抓住他條件反射想收回的右腳，手指從蜷縮的腳趾間穿過，在指縫間進進出出的摩擦，又是聽到一陣上氣不接下氣的笑聲。  
扉間笑到整個身體都熱了起來，額上冒出了汗滴，原本披著的毛領因為身體抖動掉到了桌上，露出了有些敞開的前襟的胸口部分，他眼睛泛出了淚，雙頰因為大笑紅潤了起來。  
原來扉間大笑起來也是這麼好看，他彷彿受到了蠱惑，一時間竟有些看呆了，直到扉間喘勻氣，開口喚他才回了神。  
“長…..兄長！...............千手柱間！”  
“啊？喔喔。抱歉抱歉，我這就繼續。”  
他趕緊拿起另一條毛巾草草的擦掉了扉間腳上的鹽巴顆粒，挖起一小坨白色的霜狀固體在手掌心抹勻，再充分塗在扉間的腳上，動作期間整個人都很安靜，低著頭專注看著扉間的腳形，好像能研究出一朵花來一樣。  
所有護理程序都完成的柱間終於抬起頭來。  
“好了，扉——”話正說到一半就被扉間打斷。  
“兄長，你硬了。”完全不復剛才笑得狼狽的模樣，千手扉間平穩的陳述一個事實，而只有柱間才能在對方眼裡看出那隱藏著的戲謔。  
“這….這….”他也不知道什麼時候硬起來的，是因為太久沒有發洩？還是剛剛的植物精油裡面有什麼特殊成分？但那是他親手調製的不可能會出錯阿！總不會是看扉間看硬了......吧？  
千手柱間不知道自己為什麼要心虛，不知道該怎麼回答，眼神四處亂瞟，就是不敢看人，然後他注意到了——  
“扉間！你也勃起了！”他倒要看看扉間有什麼理由！  
千手柱間自以為兩人同樣處在尷尬的地位上，然而事實並不是這樣。  
“是啊，我也勃起了，怎麼了？”  
他發現扉間不為所動，並沒有跟他一樣心虛。  
“我會勃起是因為剛剛笑得太猛，身體因為劇烈的肌肉顫抖引起——說了你也不懂的——一連串的生理反應導致的，那你又是為什麼會勃起？”  
他右腳掙開了柱間握住的手，直直踩向胯下，隔著衣服摩擦那半勃的分身，踩的柱間說話結巴，手腳不知道往哪放了。  
“扉….扉間…..”  
“兄長放輕鬆，平常都是你幫我按摩，現在換我來幫你也不為過吧...你想要更放鬆就自己解開衣服——”  
弟弟的建議就是一個最完美的藉口，半勃的陰莖被踩著非但沒有軟，反而想要更多。他顫抖的手解開了腰部的結和兜擋布，興奮快感慾望混雜著些許的羞愧和莫名的心虛。  
“——對，就是這樣。”  
扉間左腳在大腿根處踩著，右腳直接撥開衣襟，貼上了左胸膛，即使隔著血肉他也能感覺到那跳動的生命力。  
那褐色的小乳粒被反覆撥弄到硬，右腳繼續向下探索，在肚臍眼處打轉，兄長結實的腹肌隨著呼吸起伏，充滿著力量。  
再往下一些觸感有有些不同了，像是踩在柔軟的草坪上，腳底有點癢癢的，那處的毛不同於他那頭健康順滑長至腰間的黑髮，而是像絨毛一般軟軟的細細的，就好像不管長到多大遇到多少事，內心都一直保持著就連戰國時代的小孩子都過早消失的天真。  
毛毛的觸感有些新奇，他停留了好一會兒，直到兄長受不住的催促，才直直踩上了對方最渴望被觸碰的地方，那裡已經等不及似的吐出了一些透明的前液，將底下的布料弄濕了一小塊。  
“啊…..”柱間發出一聲愉快的呻吟。  
雖然是不怎麼曬到太陽的身體部位，但和扉間的腳相比還是黑了好個色號，淺色的腳和深色的柱身對視覺來說是一大衝擊。白皙不似女性那樣柔軟的腳勁瘦有力，千手柱間就曾經見到過他弟弟一腳就將人踢穿了牆面，那是非常兇殘的力道，但他卻願意將自己最脆弱的地方放在扉間腳下。  
千手扉間試著動了動，發現僅靠柱體分泌的前液還不夠潤滑，便用左腳沾了剛剛的霜狀物到莖身上，左右兩腳滑動著將其塗抹上去，動作漸漸變的順暢。  
注視著柱間的表情，他的兩隻腳在分身上靈巧的動作著，特意朝著對方敏感的地方進攻，有時將陰莖往下踩又放開，看著那東西又彈起來，偶爾用腳趾刮搔著繫帶和莖身，或者踩底下的囊袋。  
”啊….扉間！....呼.....那裡....再快一點....”柱間向後靠向椅背，腳張得更開，迫切希望自家弟弟能讓他更舒服。  
扉間有時候會配合對方的指示，但更多的時候是隨性的戲耍玩弄，像是發現了一項值得研究的東西，致力於探查出他哥所有反應。  
剛做完護理的右腳掌滑嫩細緻，左腳則是帶著一些粗糙的繭和死皮，兩種不一樣的觸感讓柱間越發敏感，感受著扉間左右撥弄著搔刮著陰莖，順著青筋的紋理上下擼著柱身，然後搓搓龜頭，用腳尖試著摳摳馬眼，這時候柱間就會發出抽泣似的呻吟，腰部反射性地一抖，想要起身阻止，卻還是任人動作。  
前液和霜狀乳將扉間兩隻腳和柱間的胯下弄的濕濕黏黏的，用腳套弄的時候都能聽到啪搭啪搭的水聲混雜著柱間的喘息，在冬季的深夜裡顯得特別明顯。  
“扉間….呼….扉間….！我受不了了！”不等扉間研究、或者說是玩膩，柱間就已經忍耐不了的坐直身體，抓住弟弟的腳掌在陰莖上滑動。  
“！！等等！兄長！”猝不及防又被握住腳底，不受控制的被大哥使用著，讓扉間又覺得癢起來了——人就是這麼奇怪，自己動作的時候不會有特別的感覺，但是讓別人動手，一旦在意起來就會越來越癢。  
千手柱間不像扉間剛剛那樣慢條斯理地玩，而是實實在在的使用著扉間腳底足弓那最敏感最柔韌的地方去快速套弄。  
兄長那根是如此的粗長硬挺——雖然兄弟同住洗澡時偶爾會看到，但勃起後的樣子還是第一次見，那大小、觸感、熱度就從接觸的地方傳來，或許是摩擦太快速，或許是柱間的體溫略高，扉間只覺得自己也越來越躁熱。  
“扉間....唔....扉間.....恩！啊哈…..”  
“.....嘖，兄長你是不是太久沒紓解了？”扉間抹了抹射到他臉上的精液，拿到眼前手指開闔著試了下黏度，用非常科學的眼光分析道。  
他表面鎮定，心裏卻對兄長叫著自己名字高潮這件事騷動不已。  
“扉間….”被弟弟這樣分析私事讓柱間有些扭捏，但他也知道扉間將矛頭對準自己的習慣大抵是為了掩飾自己的情緒，這讓他有了其他的想法。  
“扉間也讓我來幫你吧！”他撲倒了坐在桌上的扉間。  
“笨———!兄長就跟你說要小聲點了！”

——之後發生的事只有桌上那濺上白濁的簿子才知道他們做了什麼。

End.  
＝＝＝＝


End file.
